


Three Hour Tour

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Injury, Prompt Fill, Shipwrecks, Stranded, Strangers, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Universe prompt:MCU, ensemble, Gilligan's Island AUIn which Steve, Bucky, and five strangers get stranded on a deserted island.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Three Hour Tour

**Author's Note:**

> TV Fusion: Gilligan's Island

The seven of them stood on the beach, feet in the sand, looking at the wreckage of the boat. It was lodged on the reef, each passing wave pulling more boards free.

“Lucky we all escaped with our lives,” Clint said.

“No thanks to Captain Crunch,” Tony replied sourly. “You learn to pilot a boat in the bathtub?”

Pepper gave him a look. “Be nice. It wasn’t Steve’s fault.”

Steve felt like it was. It was his boat, his tour. His screw-up that had stranded him and Bucky with five strangers on what was very probably a deserted island. They’d survived the crash, but would they survive being stranded?

“We need a plan,” Natasha said. “I suggest we start by collecting the debris. You never know what might be useful.”

Steve was glad for someone else to step up and take charge. His confidence had been shaken, and he was worried about making the wrong call.

“Let’s find you a shady spot, Buck,” he said. 

Bucky was his best friend, co-owner of the boat and the business, and the only one of them to have suffered a serious injury when the boat crashed into the reef. Steve had sacrificed his t-shirt, tearing it into strips to bind the wound on Bucky’s head. Hopefully that glazed, confused look would go away soon and he’d be back to himself.

Steve helped the others collect what debris had washed up on shore or was still bobbing around in the surf. Boards which could be used for either shelter or building a fire, some of their personal belongings, and even some of the food from the galley that was stored in plastic containers.

Thor held up a couple cans of beer. “We are saved!”

“Try this on for size, Fabio,” Tony said.

He’d pulled his shiny silver briefcase out of the surf, which contained, among other things, a bottle of Scotch and a box of Cuban cigars.

“That’s what you bring on a three-hour boat tour?” Clint asked. “Let me guess. Eccentric millionaire?”

“Swap out millionaire for billionaire. And add playboy.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. 

Steve had gotten to know all his passengers a little bit before the storm hit. Tony hadn’t said anything about being a billionaire playboy, just saying he worked in robotics. Pepper was his personal assistant, though Steve suspected there was maybe something more there between them.

What either of them was doing on Steve’s little boat when they could easily have rented a sixty-foot yacht was a mystery.

Clint and Natasha were best friends. Clint was an Olympic archery coach, and Natasha was…Well, Steve wasn’t sure about Natasha. She’d deflected every question that came her way about her personal life. Maybe she was a spy or an assassin or something else that couldn’t be discussed with a random group of strangers. Or maybe she just didn’t like talking about herself.

Thor was a buffed out male model. He’d polished off most of the beer in the galley in just the short amount of time they’d been on the boat. His sheer size and strength had been immeasurably helpful in getting everyone safely to shore.

Once they’d gathered everything they could, Natasha looked pointedly at Steve, as if challenging him to step up and take charge. Right. He was the captain. It was up to him to lead the others, if only because he was the reason they were there.

“Okay. Let’s pair up. We need to find a good spot to set up a shelter, somewhere out of the direct sun and any weather that might head our way. We also need to find a source of fresh water.”

Tony nodded. “Lead on, oh captain my captain.”

They paired up in the expected ways, and Thor went along with Steve so he could help with Bucky.

“I’m fine,” Bucky protested as he was helped shakily to his feet. 

“Shut up and lean on me,” Steve said. 

“Who are you again?”

For a whole half minute, Steve thought he was serious. Thought he’d cracked his head hard enough to lose his memory. But there was the usual Bucky smirk, despite him being pale and obviously in some pain.

“Punk,” Steve said.

“Takes one to know one.”

Steve thought maybe they just might be okay after all.

And they were. A group of strangers who’d only been together for a three-hour boat tour became a group of friends. They worked together to build a shelter and explore their little island. They fished and hunted and gathered their food. Tony made endless captain jokes and they all teased him back, suggesting the useful contraptions he could be building out of coconuts.

Steve didn’t know how long they’d be stranded there, though surely someone was looking for the billionaire playboy. Playing at Robinson Crusoe was going to get old eventually.

“Okay, it’s my turn,” Clint said as they sat around the evening fire, sharing stories. “Just sit right back and you’ll hear a tale…”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Let’s be real. There was no way I couldn’t fill this prompt. LOL! There aren’t really any direct correlations between the MCU characters and the original _Gilligan’s Island_ crew. For example, Tony could fill in for both the Professor and Thurston Howell. And no-one is building a radio out of coconuts. ::grins::


End file.
